


Child of the Moon

by Padfootette



Series: Moonfoot [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, M/M, Sort of mute Harry, Sub Harry, Sub Harry Potter, Werewolf Harry, Werewolf Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootette/pseuds/Padfootette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Moonfoot.  Orion Sirius-John Lupin-Black is the werewolf cub of Sirius and Remus. He is pulled out of Hogwarts during his fifth year by his parents after an attack leaves Orion feeling unprotected. After he turns sixteen they move to Forks to protect Orion from the war and Dumbledore. Find out what happens when Orion finds his dominate mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing you recognise is mine.
> 
> Warnings: Future Mpreg and male relationships don't read if you don't like.

Chapter One, The New Life

"Sirius, Orion dinner is ready." Remus shouted just as the door bell went. "I'll get it." Sirius shouted. "It's probably Billy my distant cousin and the rest of the Quileute tribe." Remus shook his head at his husband as he heard him thundering down the hall. Remus looked up when he heard the kitchen door open smiling as his cub walked in but it quickly turned into a frown of concern as he saw how pale Orion was. "Are you alright Cub?" Remus asked his baby worriedly as Orion sat down.

Both Remus and Sirius were worried about their Cub as he hasn't been himself since he was attacked during his fifth year. Orion nodded and wrapped Sirius' scarf around his neck covering up the rest of the scar that his hair doesn't cover. Remus sighed and pulled Orion into a hug. "They won't judge you, you know." Remus assured but he knew it was useless he knew Orion was insecure about the jagged scar that ran from behind his ear to the middle of his throat and only let him and Sirius see it. Remus sighed again and sat next to Orion who snuggled into his mother's side when he heard voices of people he didn't know.

The door opened and in walked Sirius laughing at something the man in the wheelchair had said to him as he was laughing too. He was being pushed by a tall boy who looked exactly like the man in the wheel chair except that his hair was shorter than his father's and he was wearing a black short sleeved t-shirt. The smile fell slightly on Sirius's face as he saw how scared his son looked. "Ori?" Sirius questioned as he kneeled next to his son. "Baby they aren't going to hurt you I promise. You know I'd never bring someone here that could hurt you. This is Billy my cousin and his son Jacob and the others are apart of the tribe I told you about they're also shape shifters that can turn into wolves." Sirius explained patiently to his son as he pointed to their close family and the tribe.

He sighed and exchanged worried glances with Remus when Orion didn't appear to hear him except for moving closer to Remus so much so that he was nearly falling off of his chair as he tried to get away from the strangers. Sirius sighed quietly as he tried to hide the concern and worry that he knew was plain for everyone to see as he kissed Orion's head before turning back to his cousin and the tribe.

"Billy, Jacob. This is my husband Remus and our son Orion whose a few months younger than Jacob." Sirius introduced his family smiling as Remus introduced himself, he knew Orion wouldn't as he was always too scared around new people he just hoped they didn't take offence to it and upset his son anymore as no matter who they were if they upset his son then they'd get their asses kicked. "Hello Remus, Orion it's nice to meet you I've heard a lot about you from Sirius." Billy laughed. "That's Sam and his imprint Emily, Jared and his imprint Kim, Embury, Quill, Seth and his sister Leah." Billy introduced pointing to each member of the tribe who all smiled warmly at the three men especially the small scared little boy.

"It's nice to meet you all," Remus greeted warmly, though they could all see that it didn't really reach his eyes. "Why don't you all take a seat as I was just about to dish up dinner. Luckily Sirius remembered to tell me that you were coming otherwise I wouldn't have had enough food for you all. I'm sorry about Orion he's scared of new people; he never used to be but since he was attacked last year he hardly speaks even to us." Remus sighed, but Billy and the others just waved away his apology.

"Ori why don't you come here and sit with me while mum dishes up dinner, eh?" Sirius asked with his arms spread wide open inviting his scared little cub to sit in the warm safety of his lap. Orion looked nervously at the large boy; Jacob his mind supplied, sitting in the seat next to his dad and moved closer to Remus if that was possible as he was currently sitting on the very edge of his own chair making it tip slightly. "Whoa it's alright kid I won't hurt you. None of us will; your family and we always protect our family." Jacob smiled reassuringly even though Orion was still looking at him with large doe like eyes filled with fear.

"Ori how about I sit in mum's chair until he's finished dishing up dinner that way you can still sit in my lap." Sirius suggested. "But I can promise you that no one in this house is going to hurt you and I'll never let someone hurt you again." Sirius swore. He was secretly hoping that Orion would come to him but he'd never push his son as that would only make things worse. There was silence in the kitchen as Orion was obviously trying to make a decision by the little frown he had on his face that made him look cute but it was also given away by the way Orion's eyes kept flicking constantly around the room as though he was assessing each person whether they were danger to him, which they all thought he probably was and it made their heart ache for the scared teen in front of them.

Sirius hating to see his son like this was about to say that it was alright for Orion to stay where he was and that he'd dish up the dinner, even if most of it ended up on the floor or in people's laps. But he stopped before the words even left his mouth as he saw his son slowly get up from the chair, his eyes still on the lookout for danger, as he made his way over to Sirius and sat himself down carefully before burying himself in Sirius's chest. Sirius held his son right to him as he whispered praises into Orion's ear making sure that he knew how proud he and Remus were right then, they knew it would seem insignificant to some people but to him and Remus it was a huge milestone to them.

It was finally proof that their son was getting better, yes they knew that he had a very long way to go yet, but it was a step in the right direction and for that they were grateful. "Ori baby I'm so so proud of you right now that I can't even put it into words how proud of you I am." Remus told him, running his hand through Orion's curly hair to calm him before kissing his forehead. "I know this is only small cub but it is a huge improvement and you should be proud of yourself as your father and I are." Remus kissed Orion's head one last time before he started serving the dinner.

***

"Thank you Remus for that lovely dinner." Billy thanked sitting back in his chair with a satisfied grin on his face. The rest of the tribe nodding their heads and murmuring their thanks as well. "Your welcome," Remus replied as he flicked his hand at the plates and then at the sink where all of the plates flew off of the table and into the sink where they proceeded to wash, dry themselves. "Now who is ready for desert?" Remus asked looking around at the tribe.

"I hope you like treacle tart and if not there is chocolate cake both of which Orion made earlier today." Remus told them smiling proudly at his son who was still in Sirius's lap. He was so happy earlier when Orion agreed to to make the deserts as he and Sirius both loved Orion's cooking, it was better than Remus's own cooking. "Orion would you like to help me dish up?" Remus asked his son hoping he wasn't pushing his luck or pushing Orion too far for one day. Orion looked wide eyed at his mother and then to everyone else. He wanted to help really he did but he was scared that these people would hurt him even they were distantly related it wouldn't stop them from hurting him, but he also didn't want to be anymore of a burden on his parents then he already was.

He didn't want to be the straw that broke the camels back, he didn't want to push his parents into getting rid of him because he was a useless freak who was scared of everything and everyone. "ORION SIRIUS JOHN LUPIN-BLACK!" Remus shouted making everyone jump. "DON'T YOU DARE THINK LIKE THAT! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING BUT I KNOW IT'S NOTHING GOOD IF THE FEELINGS I'M GETTING OF YOU ARE ANYTHING TO GO BY!" Remus shouted he wasn't so much as angry but appalled that his own son would think such things about himself that he'd feel so much fear and self hate and loathing directed at himself.

He didn't want his son to hate himself or worse think he and Sirius would get rid of him because they wouldn't not in a million years would they even think about doing that to their baby. He didn't mean to shout but he couldn't help it when he felt those feelings coming off of his son. He didn't want Orion to undo all the hard work he'd made yes it was slow but he and Sirius would be there every step of the way and they wouldn't and don't regret it one bit. They knew Orion wouldn't get better over night, what happened to him wasn't something you got over quickly and not without a few set backs along the way but he was speaking for both himself and Sirius when he said that they'd both be there every step of the way and he told Orion this.

"Orion I know it's hard and frustrating but I don't want you to think like that about yourself as your father and I love you and we believe in you. You've come along way sweetheart you just got to give it time." Remus stated resting his hands on Orion's shoulders. "That's why if you'd like you can go to Forks High School in the fall but you won't be going alone as Jacob, Seth, Leah, Quil and Embry have all agreed to go with you to protect you and to be there if you need them, but that is only if you want to.

But you don't have to worry about it right now as your not going yet and if you do start you'll only be going half a day a week for two weeks so you can get used to it slowly staying there longer." Remus assured him when he saw the worried look on his face.

"But you don't need to worry about it pup we'll take it at your pace as we've always done." Sirius said kissing his son's forehead. "Now why don't you help your mother dish up you amazing puddings huh?" Sirius asked. After a couple of minutes Orion hesitantly nodded his head. "That's my boy." Sirius said giving his son one last hug before he let him go.


	2. Starting School

Chapter Two, Starting School

It was two weeks since some of the Quilete tribe had visited and now it was the day Orion would start his first day at Forks High and he was petrified. He was currently sitting on the stairs wringing his hands together nervously and gnawing on his bottom lip; he was terrified about being near all of these people, even if it was for half a day. His parents had cleared it with the head of the school for him to come in only for half a day for a couple of weeks as he got used to being around people again, as long as his parents or those from the tribe who were moving to the school with him, helped him catch up on his homework and school work the head said thru had no problem with it.

"Orion, there you are!" Sirius said relieved as he sat next to his son on the stairs wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Your mother and I were getting worried about you." He said kissing Orion's forehead as Orion curled into his side. "I'm scared daddy." Orion whispered sounding like a small child as tears filled his eyes, his hands holding tightly to his father's work shirt. "I know puppy and we're sorry that we're the ones who are causing you to be scared, but if we don't send you we'll get into trouble and if you stay inside all the time Andromeda said you won't get better. 

We'll take this at your pace though, even if it's only you going in half a day for a whole term it doesn't matter as long as you go. But if you really can't stand it we'll pull you out straight away I promise damn the consequences. Let's just do baby steps first, yeah?" Orion nodded his head hesitantly after giving it some thought. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life indoors he knew he needed to go out to get better, but it was just hard. "They'll stay with me. Won't they?" Orion asked his father with wide doe like eyes. Sirius's heart clenched at the pure terror on his baby's face and head him tighter. "Of course they will. 

They're all overprotective of you and at least two of them are in the same classes as you, except for Leah as she's two years older than you, but you'll see her at lunch and break. They won't leave you puppy I promise even if they have to wait outside the bathroom while you go, they'll do it. Now why don't you go and brush your teeth and get dressed as we'll be leaving soon." Sirius said directing his son up the stairs.

* * * 

"Orion remember that you can call either Remus or myself if it gets too much for you and one of us will come pick you up." Sirius said as he turned back to look at his son who was sitting slightly curled up behind the front passenger seat, that Remus was occupying. Orion nodded but he still didn't exit the car. "Ori you'll be fine I promise you," Remus assured smiling at his son who smiled slightly back, he turned around to look out the front window when he heard someone call their name, only to smile when he saw Jacob, Seth, Leah, Quil and Embry walking towards their car. 

"Look Ori," Sirius said pointing out the window as he too had spotted them. "They're all here waiting for you and I know that they will never let anything happen to you cub I promise. They see you as their cousin, well your Jacob's cousin and I know he and the others will protect you." Orion nodded and he seemed to visually gathering his courage as he smiled weakly at his parents as he undid his seatbelt and hugged his parents tightly. 

"Have a good day cub and I'll pick you up after lunch." Remus told him. Nodding Orion checked his father's scarf was still in place before reaching for the handle, hd hesitated slightly before taking a deep breath and exiting the car. Closing the door he tensed when everyone looked at him. "Hello little cuz." Jacob said as he and the others blocked him from sight as much as they could as he waved goodbye to his mum and dad. 

"Hello." Orion whispered quietly so only those near him could hear. He flinched slightly as Jake and Seth put their arms around his shoulders, which they thankfully ignored as they steered him to a corner of the car park where there was a bench they could sit on until it was time fur them to get there timetables and other things they would need to collect from the office.

"Are you okay Ori?" Seth asked concerned as he sat next to the smaller boy. Orion shrugged his shoulders looking down at his feet and lightly scuffed his green converse high tops on the floor, he knew how he felt he just didn't want to admit that he was absolutely terrified as he didn't want to make a big thing out of it and draw everyone's attention to himself and run the risk of being attacked again. 

As if knowing how he was feeling and what he was thinking Leah surprisingly pulled him into a firm hug her arms wrapped tightly around him in a comforting hug. "You don't need to worry Ori we'll protect you I promise. You don't have to be afraid." Leah said kissing his forehead in the way she used to do to Seth when he was scared. "Thank you, Leah." Orion said softly as he pulled back from her hug only to freeze when he caught the smell of something that smelled like a predator; looking around Leah and Jacob he saw a group of what appeared to be teenagers who had incredibly pale skin and who were uncommonly beautiful. 

He knew instantly what they were: vampires. He saw a girl with dark brown hate and dressed in dark browns standing with them that spelled human and he was confused why she was with them. "That's the Cullens and the brown haired girl is a human called Isabella Swann of Bella as she likes to be called is the chief's daughter she's dating one of the Cullen's the bronze haired one, I don't know why. They're a bunch of blood suckers no matter if they drink animal blood." Quill said seeing where Orion was looking. 

Orion saw the group freeze and hiss something to each other and for the girl, Isabella to turn around to look at them. "Jake." She called out in a shrill voice as ran across the car park towards them, the Cullens following behind her. Flinching at the strangers coming towards them Orion hid himself behind his cousin which was helped by his much small frame and the fact the others were covering him on all sides so he was virtually invisible as their large sizes dwarfed his own making it easy to hide him.

"Jake what are you and the others doing here?" Bella demanded her arms crossed over her chest as she looked up at him a frown upon her face. "I don't see how that is any of your business Bella." Jake snapped at her while mentally thinking of things he needed to get for the car he was fixing. "You can stop trying to read out minds Cullen your not getting anything out of us." Seth snapped angrily which was unusual for him.

But like the rest of the pack he'd become overprotective of Orion and would do anything to protect him and by any means necessary. Bella taken back by Seth's obvious aggression towards them frowned deeper as she thought back to when she'd first met him a couple of months ago he was happy-go-lucky then she wondered what had changed.

"Why did you say what we are to the small blonde boy with you and who is currently hiding behind you all like a coward?!" Rosalie asked sneering at them. She hated the wolves with a passion and she hated the fact that there was another one that the pack failed to tell them about, but what bugged her the most was that this one smelled different to the others of the pack and it made her weary of him for he smelled like a wolf yet different and she hated feeling like that. "Leave my cousin out of this!" Jake snarled at the pompous blonde woman. "He has done nothing to you so leave him be and he had the right to know."

"You don't have a cousin." Bella argued looking confused. Sighing Jake barely restrained himself from pinching the bridge of his nose and growling in anger. "I don't have to tell you everything about my family Bella as it is none of your business." Bella oped her mouth with a no doubt angry retort only to be stopped by Leah who was glaring and growling at Jasper who was trying to see past them with an awed and slightly frightened expression on his face and yet there was also a look of concern on his face too.

"Why is he frightened? Is he okay?" Jasper asked his southern accent think with his concern. The rest of them took their eyes of off Bella, Edward and Rosalie to stare at Jasper incredulously along with his own family. "That is not yours or your family's business is it?" Jake growled rhetorically as he felt Orion's hands clench in his shirt and jacket. "Now if you don't mind we need to get our timetables and slips." Embry said tersely as he gently grabbed Orion's hand and started walking away from the Cullens and heading in the direction of the office, the others either next to Orion or behind them blocking him from view.

They ignored Bella calling after them as they walked closer to the Office they were just grateful that Edward managed to stop her from running after them or in other words Jake. Orion was scared enough as it was without her adding more to it, which was proven at how their sudden converge had affected him for Embry could feel his tiny hand shaking within his own much larger one. "It's alright Ori, I won't let them near you again I promise." Embry swore and he would keep to that promise for he wanted nothing the Cullens and he would be dead before he allowed them anywhere near Ori, especially Jasper for he didn't like the way he looked at Ori.

It wasn't a horrible look like what Edward and Rosalie threw at them but it was a look of awe as if Orion was suddenly the centre of his world and Embry for one thought that was worse than the others and he'd make sure Orion was always far away from him. Looking at Jake, Quil, Leah and even Seth he knew that they all saw the look as well and felt the way he did, one thing he was certain on though was that once the rest of the pack found out not to mention Ori's parents Jasper would be hard pressed to even spend two seconds with Ori and that was how he wanted it to stay.


	3. Dropping the Bombshell

Chapter Three, Dropping the bomb shell

As the school day continued Orion became more of a nervous wreck with the amount of people that had converged on him and the Pack because they were new, and nothing the Pack did or said could calm him. And it only worsened as the day progressed especially when one teacher, his maths teacher wouldn't let him sit next to any members of the Pack but mainly Jake, but instead made him sit next to a young man with curly blonde hair and honey amber eyes who said his name was Jasper Hale.

Now as his last class English finished for lunch Orion was a nervous wreck and it took everything the Pack had to stop him running off and hiding somewhere. "It's okay Orion. Your dads will be waiting for you in the car park now and you can go home. We'll collect your homework for you so don't have to worry." Jake assured him as they led Orion to the car park where Sirius and Remus were waiting for him in front of their car. "Hello Cub." Sirius said as he held out his arms for his son, he smiled as his son ran towards him but frowned internally as he saw how afraid his boy was and how quickly he wanted to get away.

"Daddy. Mummy. I want to go home!" Orion whispered so softly that no one but his parents would hear, he sounded so much like a scared little boy that both of his parents felt their hearts clench painfully and Sirius held his son closer to him. "It's alright puppy we're going," Sirius said kissing his son's curly hair. "We're so proud of you Ori never forget that." Sirius said as he lead his son to the car opening the door for him. He nodded his thanks to the pack before he got into the driver seat. "I want to thank you all for looking after my son today. I won't ask what happened today at this moment as my son needs me, but I would appreciate it if you told us later." Remus asked softly

"Of course Remus I'll tell you and Sirius once we get home from school." Jacob told the man waving goodbye as the car pulled out of the car park and out into the street. "Come on, I guess we better head in."  
"I bet Bella will poke her nose in where it's not wanted now Ori isn't here." Leah grumbled. Normally Jacob would have had a go at her but at this moment in time he was inclined to agree with her and he grumbled under his breath about her and her vampire friends wanting to know about Orion, which they had no business to.

* * *

Jacob and his friends had just sat down with their lunch when they were interrupted by Bella poking her nose in where it wasn't wanted. "Jake where is you little cousin?" Bella asked snidely which caused the group to raise their backs and glare at the insolent girl. "I don't think it's any of your's or the leeches' business." Leah said with a growl in her voice that Bella didn't pay attention to. "I wasn't asking you, Leah. I was asking Jake." Bella snapped. "And Leah has just told you that it's none of your's or anyone's business so just go away Bella." Jake growled standing up which brought Edward over to their table and everyone's attention attracted to them.

"She was just asking a question." Edward hissed as he tried to read the Pack's mind but they started humming a tune in their heads. Edward growled as he could not read their minds to find out where that freak had gone. He wanted to find out what he did to Jasper for Jasper never cared about anyone and suddenly he starts caring for the boy as soon as he arrives at the school with some of the Pack. "If you know what's good for you. I would stop thinking that way about Ori." Embry growled standing up and squaring up to Edward.

"What is going on?" Jasper asked in his southern drawl, causing all heads to turn to him. "None of your business!" Seth growled. "Why can't you all leave Ori alone he has done nothing to any of you, and it is none of your business where he is."  
"I want to find out what he has done to Jasper!" Edward growled.  
"And I want to know who he really is as I've known you Jake since we were children and I know he doesn't have a cousin." Bella said smirking as though she had won and they would confess everything. "Well that is where you're wrong Bella. Ori is my cousin he's just been living in England until now." Jake said snidely. They continued to argue with Edward demanding more and more what Ori had 'done' to Jasper until, Jasper had had enough and snapped.

"Ori has done nothing to me! And I want to know what is wrong with him so I can help him, as he is my mate!" Jasper hissed. Everyone froze as they heard that bomb shell.


	4. Full Moon

Chapter Four, Full Moon

"WHAT! If you're trying to fool us leech it won't work." Embry snarled glaring at Jasper. Jasper raised his hands showing he wasn't trying to fool them usually he didn't care what the wolves thought as long as they stayed away but Orion was his mate and he knew one thing for sure; it he wanted to ever be with his mate then he needed to earn the packs trust and he knew that would not be easy with how protective they were of Orion. Jacob looked at Jasper and he knew instantly that he was telling the truth he had that look in his eyes when he saw or even thought of Ori, the same look that Sam and all the others give their mates, he just didn't want to except it there was no way a leech could be his sweet little cousins mate but if he was he didn't want to cause Orion anymore pain. Sighing in frustration he ran his hand through his hair why did this have to happen to Orion. 

"Bella go away!" Jacob snapped sick and tired of whining voice demanding to know things she had no business concerning herself with. Everyone turned to look at the Alpha to see he was at his wits end and was ready to snap at any moment. "WHAT!" Bella screeched outraged and hurt.  
"I said go away! Why can't you take the hint that we don't want you around just go back to the leeches and leave us be!" Jacob growled at her sounding very much like the wolf he turned into. Turning to Jasper he quickly wrote down his phone number and reluctantly handed it over to him shocking him and to the protests of the pack. "If you want to know about Ori I'll text you once I've spoken to his parents and gotten an okay from them and not before. 

I don't want to do this in fact I hate myself for doing this but, if what you say is true I don't want to cause my cousin any more unnecessary pain. If you push and try to find things out before your told you won't get a second chance, he and his parents are apart of the pack they're family and if you don't abide by our rules and that includes not telling anyone not even your family unless we allow it you'll never get a second chance I'll make sure of that. Are we understood?" Jacob asked gruffly he really hated doing this but it was for Orion he was who he needed to think about. "Jake no!" Seth shouted angrily. 

"Quiet!" Jacob snapped his voice filled with authority stopping any of the others from protesting. Looking back at Jasper he crossed his arms over his chest raising an eyebrow as if to challenge him. "Understood." Jasper replied softly nodding his head he glared at his family as all but Emmett and Alice protested but they soon stopped as they recognised the Major was now out, turning to the wolves he nodded his head courteously to Jacob before leaving the dinner to go to his next class leaving a shocked Bella behind as she wondered why Edward snd the others immediately shut up at Jasper's glare and decided she was going up bug Edward about it till she got to the bottom of it. 

\------------ Line Break --------------

Jacob sighed as he finally pulled his rabbit into the reservation who knew going to Forks High could be such a challenge both mentally and emotionally not like the school on the Res but Jacob knew he'd endure it all for his little cousin and he knew the others felt the same as him. "Jake." A familiar voice called as they all piled out of the cars turning around Jacob recognised the voice was his dad. "Hey dad." Jacob sighed resting against the car door as his dad wheeled himself over to them. "What happened at school? Poor Orion is terrified Remus and Sirius are worried about the Full Moon tonight he hasn't said a word to anyone not since they picked him up."

"It was Bella and the leeches." Embry growled. "As soon as Sirius and Remus had left this morning they bombarded him he was shaking as I helped him walk to the office. Then the maths teacher wouldn't let him near us made him sit next to the leech Jasper, who get this is supposedly Orion's mate. Bella wouldn't leave him alone, Edward and Rosalie kept glaring at him demanding what he'd done to Jasper while the others did nothing while they terrorised him except to Jasper who they listened to an extent. He nearly had a full blown panic attack!" Billy frowned as he listened to Embry rant and rave what troubled him was how the leeches bullied him to the extent they nearly broke the treaty but what they were going to have trouble with was that Jasper was Orion's mate. 

"I'll have a word with Charlie about Bella's behaviour but for the vampires I don't know what to do they almost broke the treaty with their treatment to Orion. We'll have to set up a meeting with them to discuss this and that Jasper is Orion's mate I don't know what to think, this has never happened before and I know Remus and Sirius will not like this especially Sirius." Billy sighed as he ran his hand down his face. "I've told Jasper he had to abide by our terms if he wants to even speak with Orion I gave him my number so I'd text him to talk about Orion but I told him he doesn't listen to us where Orion or his past is concerned he'd never see Orion. I know I should have spoken to you and the Elders and Sam as he's still the Alpha but I can't cause Ori anymore unnecessary pain dad." Jacob told him begging him to understand. 

Instead of being angry Billy smiled at his son. "We'll make an Alpha out of you yet son." Billy beamed. "What you did was the right thing considering the situation you were in, least we are in control and can set the terms but the most important thing is not causing Orion anymore pain. You did good son. Now go do your homework before dinner the Full Moon will be up soon and we promised Sirius and Remus you'll all be there in wolf form to help Orion feel safe. I've been told you'll be shocked at his colouring." Billy told them as he wheeled himself way to the camp fire where they'd be having dinner before the Full Moon rose. 

The pack all winced and flinched as they heard Remus' and Orion's bones snapping and transforming as they turned into the wolf they all wished the transformation was as painless for them as it was for the pack especially when they heard the pain filled whimpers and soft growls coming from Orion as he transformed next to his mother, Sirius standing anxiously to the side already as Padfoot as he watched his husband and son go through this. But as quick as it started it was soon over and standing where Remus was, was a large soft brown wolf with amber eyes looking around at them all in their wolf forms as of assessing them seeing if they were a threat to its small family until he heard a small whimper to the right of him drawing Moony's eyes away from the pack.

Following Moony's line of sight to where Orion once stood the pack all draw in a breath as they took in the breathtaking wolf beside Moony. Orion's wolf form had kept his eye colour but his fur was the colour of snow with the tips of his ears and tail a silver colour that shined when the moonlight caught it he also had a patch of silver around the eyes, he also had a silver lightning bolt above his left eye. The tips of his ears and tail were not the only things that glowed his whole fur seemed to glow in the light at the very tips, but his ears and tail stood out from the rest of his snow white fur as they were pure silver in colour.

Edging closer to Padfoot, Moony and Orion the pack moved slowly and made sure they didn't seem like a threat as they'd yet to establish the pack bond with them as this was the first Full Moon since they arrived. Once Moony and Padfoot realised they were not and threat and had established the bond with the pack Seth immediately bounded over to Orion amazed by his fur glowing in the light of the moon and engaged him in a game of chase much to the amusement of the rest of the pack as Seth bounced up and down like an excited pup as he slowly coaxed Orion out of his shell. The rest watched on in awe as Orion's heckles lowered and slowly hesitantly started to play with Seth. Though he was still guarded and cautious he was getting there slowly even if he did have a long way to go all the pack cared about for now was that Orion was finally trusting them. Maybe there was still hope that he'd recover from his attack given time.

What should Orion be called in his wolf form? Sorry about the really long wait for this and my other stories not abandoning any and I will try to get as many updated as soon as possible.


End file.
